The Beginning
by Winnie Bear aka hlim
Summary: CH. 10 UPDATED Story set in the future. A prequel to 'History Repeated Itself'.
1. Early year

Title: The Beginning 

Author: Winnie Bear

Rating: PG 

Classification: Story, Romance (H/M) (Others)

Spoiler(s): Just a little bit here and there

Archive: Fine by me but please let me know first.

Disclaimers: All characters of JAG belong to Bellisarius Productions and Paramount Pictures; no copyright infringement intended.

AN: The story is the prequel of my previous "History Repeated Itself". If you have not read it, you might want to read it first to avoid confusion especially with the kids' names. 

There will be one storyline for each Rabb child. The first storyline will be about Trey Rabb and Grace Webb. I haven't decided how many chapters it will be for this storyline but I will let you know if I shift the storyline to other characters.****

Lastly, I would like to thank my beta-reader, **Sigma Zed and then recently****, Amy Berger, for their help.**

Previous story can be found at Fanfiction.net (Under my name) or ExLibris or BTL Archive.

Enjoy the story, guys.

1000 EST 

Mother's Day 2006

Rabb's Residence

McLean, Virginia

"Baby!" The happy two-year-old squealed in delight as he saw the two almost-two-month-old infants in the playpen. 

Harm smiled and picked up the toddler, his son, Trey Rabb. "Yeah, it's a baby. You are a big brother now, son."

"Me! Big!" Trey grinned proudly as he pointed at his own chest. 

Harm chuckled again and put him down near the babies. "You think you can watch them for mommy, buddy?" 

A grin and an excited nod was his answer. Across from them in the living room, sitting on the sofa, Sarah Rabb and Susan Webb smiled at the beautiful scene. Harm had insisted that the 'boys' could do the job of taking care of the little ones on Mother's Day. 

Now, if Harm had asked most two-year-olds to take care of the babies, he'd have been making a big mistake, but Trey Rabb was...different from other two-year-olds. He certainly wasn't a member of the 'terrible twos.' Despite being incredibly stubborn sometimes (which surprised no one, considering who his parents were), Trey usually was a sweet little boy who hardly ever gave his parents any trouble. 

"Susan, where's Clay?" Harm asked as he turned to the ladies on the sofa.

"He's picking Jeremy up at his grandmother's, but he should be here soon."

"He'd better be! I swear he said he'd help me with the kids."

"Can't handle them on your own, sailor? Are you planning on taking back your promise to take care of the kids for today?" Mac couldn't resist teasing him.

"No way! Both of you deserve the break. I can handle them! Are Harriet and Bobbie coming? I thought you said you're all going to the mall." 

"Bobbie's on her way. Mikey was a bit fussy this morning, so Harriet will be late, but she said she'd get here before lunch."

Before long, the doorbell rang as the Admiral, Meredith, Clay and Jeremy arrived.

"Hey, come on in." Harm greeted as he opened the door. "They're all in the living room."

The group quickly made their way there, and Jeremy immediately found his playmate, Trey. Soon, both boys were engrossed in their Lego set. 

"To think I told him to babysit the babies." Harm said in mock disapproval.

"Come on, Rabb. He is only a toddler!" AJ Chedgwidden grinned. 

 ----

1330 EST

Rabb Residence

Lunch flew by, and the ladies were off to the mall, leaving five grown men with six children. 

It wasn't long before Harm realized that Trey had disappeared on him. He glanced around the living room, but the boy wasn't anywhere to be found. Gradually, he began to panic, and he grabbed the nearest adult. 

"Clay, have you seen Trey?"

"He was just there with Jeremy." Clay pointed to far corner of living room, but he could only see his son, alone, engrossed in some game. 

"Clay, help me find him!"  

By now, the other men had noticed what was wrong. Sturgis and Bud volunteered to look outside, while the admiral offered to watch over Clay, Jr. and AJ Roberts, in order to allow Harm and Clay to continue their search throughout the house.

"Mac will kill me!" Harm said frantically.

"We'll find him, Harm. He most likely wandered off to find more of his toys."

"I should have watched him more closely." 

"Let's try the nursery. He might be there." Clay offered, trying to distract the guilty father.

"All right, let's go."

They had just reached the nursery when they saw movement through the slightly ajar door. Fearing the worst, Harm slowly pushed open the door, while Clay waited outside. 

As the door swung open, Harm found his son standing on the table top near the babies' crib, leaning forward over the infants. He was obviously concentrating hard on whatever it was that he was doing, considering he didn't even notice his father coming up behind him.

"Clay, he's here." Harm sighed in relief as he strode towards the boy. "Trey. You almost gave me a heart attack, son." 

The youngster glanced up at his father with a grin. "Gacey plway awplane!" (A/N: Gracie play airplane)

Harm and Clay peeked into the crib where Matthew Rabb and Michael Roberts were sleeping undisturbed by Trey, but Grace Webb, on the other hand, was wide-awake and waving her hand aimlessly at the soft stuffed airplane that Trey had showed her. 

"I think your son's found a new friend, Harm." Sturgis stood, grinning, in the doorway. "When we didn't find him outside, Bud suggested we looked in the nursery. Apparently, he was right."

"He seems to like Grace, Clay." Harm smiled slyly. 

"Don't give your son any ideas, Harm! My daughter will not get involve with your son, who, it's safe to bet, will one day be a naval aviator like his father. No, never! You are crazy if you think we'll ever be in-laws." Webb looked slightly horrified at the thought.

TBC…..


	2. Recon Mission

Disclaimers: As in Ch.1

28 March 2011

Webb Residence 

Alexandria, VA

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Grace, Happy Birthday to you." 

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Happy Birthday, Grace." Seven-year-old Trey Rabb walked towards her, holding out his gift with a shy smile. 

-------

Mid May 2020 

Graduation Day 

McLean High School

McLean, VA

"Jonathan Gerald Peterson..."

"Harmon David Rabb, III..." 

The proud graduate strode across the podium as the speaker called his name. In the audience, quite a number of high-ranking Marine and Navy officers looked on with pride.

"So, Trey, what's next?" Captain Bud Roberts, his godfather, asked when the ceremony was over. 

"Annapolis! They've accepted me, and plebe summer starts in a few weeks." Trey grinned proudly while the rest of family chuckled. Trey'd been determined to get into the Academy since he could talk. 

A couple of pictures and congratulations later, Trey was anxiously looking through the nearby crowd, obviously searching for someone. A knowing smile spread across Sarah Rabb's face as she walked over to Trey and gently touched his shoulder.

"She called earlier. They got stuck in traffic. There's an accident on the Beltway." 

His face darkened with a blush. "Am I that transparent?" 

Sarah Rabb only smiled.

--------

11th July 2026

CIA HQ

Langley, VA

An upset young lady breezed through the director's outer office, heading for the inner sanctuary. His secretary quickly grabbed the phone to warn the director about her imminent arrival. 

The now-frantic DCI (A/N: Director of Central Intelligence) appeared at the doorway and quickly pulled his little girl into the office. 

"Grace, what it is? What's wrong?" Clayton Webb began to get worried as he saw his daughter's irate face. 

"Daddy, if I were to shoot somebody right now, would you bail me out?" Grace said, her tone sharp and angry. 

Clay relaxed, realizing what was going on. "Geez, you nearly gave your old man a heart attack! What did the Rabb boy do this time?"

"That idiot went on a recon mission without even a word to me and nearly got killed over the Pacific!" 

"And how did you find that out?"

"After Uncle Harm called to tell me that he was in Bethesda!" If possible, her voice grew even more frustrated.

"Is he okay?" Webb frowned slightly, concerned. 

"Other than getting himself a big gash on the forehead, a mild concussion, a broken leg and some sore ribs, he's fine." She sighed, then her eyes narrowed as she saw her father's expression. "Did you know about this mission, Daddy?"

Hesitating for a second longer, he gave in to the inevitable and told her what he knew. "The recon was a joint-op between the CIA and the Navy. A week ago, CIA Intel inside China picked up a cryptic message that China might be making a move on Taiwan, and there's no way we'd let Taiwan become communist. That would just ruin our tactical situation in the Pacific. 

"Anyway, the recon team was sent in to judge the military strength China had been boasting about. It was supposed to be a regular recon mission, but it went sour at the last minute. It seems the Chinese thought our Tomcats would be perfect for target practice. The second our pilots entered their airspace, they opened fire. We can't even charge them with it, because we did technically violate their sovereignty."

"You knew, and you let Trey go!" Grace's anger had a new target now.

"I swear I didn't know Trey was one of the pilots until the mission was already in process. I only put together the plan; it was up to the skipper onboard the _Kennedy_ to decide whom he wanted to send up. Obviously, he sent his best."

"Yeah, and his *best* is now in Bethesda." 

"Is he really all right?" 

"He'll live," Grace retorted, still angry. 

Clayton sighed slightly and nodded, looking at her with a bit of frustration and amazement. He'd thought Harm and Mac had been bad but compared to these two they were nothing!

TBC…


	3. Explanation

Disclaimer: as in ch. 1

0900 EST

Tuesday, 14th July 2026

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, MD

"How are you today, Trey?" Harm stuck his head inside Trey's room. 

"DAD! MOM! Please get me out of here!" The wounded aviator begged.

His parents just chuckled slightly, knowing how much he hated hospitals.

"You gave us quite a scare, mister!" Mac tried to joke about it, but the two men could see how much it had really affected her.

Harm gently squeezed her shoulder as Trey grabbed one of her hands. "I'm okay, now, Mom. Honest!"

"I know, sweetheart." 

Before long, the doctor arrived, bringing with him the news that Trey had been longing to hear. "You may leave now, Lieutenant, but take it easy. That leg of yours still needs time to heal."

"Can I go back to duty by next week?" Trey asked hopefully.

"Don't even think about it, mister!" Mac ordered.

"Mom!" Trey tried to protest, knowing full well that he'd lose to the willpower of the determined Marine General, but still trying.

"You are not going anywhere near any carrier until your cast is removed, and you've received a clean bill of health."

"Your mother is right, son," Harm said seriously.

"You listen to your mother now, Lieutenant. I'll let your CO know that you can return for duty in two weeks. Limited duty," the doctor quickly added. 

"Two weeks?!? But, Commander..." His protest died out under the stern looks from his parents and the doctor.

------

1100 EST

Rabb Residence 

McLean, VA

Once at home, Mac could not help but fussing around her son until Trey finally fell asleep.

"Mac, I still need to go back to the Pentagon. This thing with China is getting on my nerves." Harm yawned as he ran his fingers through his already slightly mussed hair.  

"Busy?"

"No kidding! Trey's sleeping?"

"Out like a light. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be home by dinner." He quickly kissed her then he was gone.

------

Three hours later

"Mom, I'm fine. Please stop fussing over me," Trey complained. 

"You are not fine! Your next duty station will be either the bed or the sofa. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?" Mac said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed. Nobody really dared to talk back when the Marine used that tone. "But I'd like to be on the sofa, please. I'm sick of bed. Oh, and can I have some juice, please?" 

Mac softened her tone and caressed his hair gently. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll get it for you."

Ten minutes later Mac returned to the living room with not only a tray of juice and cookies, but also with Clayton Jeremy Webb, Jr. and John Keeter trailing behind her. 

"Hey, buddy!" Jeremy called.

"When did you two get here?"

"Uh...five minutes ago. So, how are you doing, Trey?" John asked.

"It sucks!"

"Hey, you get two weeks worth of leave, while I'm stuck in the tight quarters of a carrier."

"Trust me, John, I wish I was in my cramped quarters right now."

"Don't even go there, mister." Mac said sternly. "I'm going to leave you guys alone and go start dinner. Jeremy, John, you both are staying for dinner."

"Yes, Ma'am! We can't reject a home-made dinner, can we?" The two grinned widely, while Mac smiled in amusement as she headed for the kitchen.

"So, John, how'd you get leave? And, Jeremy, I thought you were supposed to be at Quantico."

"The _Kennedy_ is in port this week, so I've got liberty until this Sunday. We'll deploy again on Monday."

Obviously satisfied with the answer, Trey turned towards Jeremy. "Jeremy...I...uh..." Trey hesitated for a second, but John realized whatever he was about to say was private.

"Hey, I'll go and see if Aunt Sarah needs any help." 

Trey shot him a grateful look.

"Ok, squid, what is it?" Jeremy asked as soon as John had disappeared into the kitchen.

"Uh..."

"What?!?" 

"Umm...have you seen Grace lately?" Trey asked shyly.

"Aha! What did you do to my sister this time, squid?"

"Well, I left out the part about the recon mission last time I spoke to her. Let's just say that if I hadn't ended up in Bethesda, she'd currently be kicking my six from here to China and back." Trey sighed in a resigned voice. 

"Ah...you really pushed her buttons, didn't you?" Jeremy asked slyly.

Trey winced, looking incredibly guilty and miserable. 

"I'm only joking! She's back at campus this week for final exams. She'll be home this weekend."

"Is she still mad at me?" 

"Let's just say that you will need to do a lot of explaining, buddy." Jeremy patted his shoulder in encouragement, knowing just how angry his sister could get if she really got upset.

"I have to report back to Quantico tomorrow. When are you going back to the _Kennedy_?"

"Not for another two weeks or so. John says the _Kennedy _will deploy this Monday, but the doctor at Bethesda has restricted me to limited duty. I'm going to be stuck with a desk job for far too long."

"Ouch!" Jeremy grimaced.

"Yeah, no kidding! And now this thing with Grace..." Trey sighed, still looking very guilty.

"I've got liberty this weekend, and Matt is coming back from Annapolis, too. Maybe, since all of us will be free this weekend, we could get together for a football game? I don't think Uncle Harm and Aunt Sarah would mind, right?" Jeremy grinned at the prospect. 

Trey snorted. "Geez...thanks a lot, buddy. Would you care to enlighten me on how I'm supposed to kick the ball with this cast on my leg?

"I didn't say you had to play. I said we'd get together. And, oh, if a certain student from Duke just happens to come..." Jeremy trailed off, a twinkle in his eye. 

When he realized what his friend was implying, Trey's face lit up with his famous "flyboy grin." It would be the perfect opportunity for him to explain to Grace about what had happened.


	4. Weekend

Disclaimer: as in ch. 1

1000 EST

Saturday, 18 July 2026

Rabb Residence

McLean, VA

Harm and Mac, as predicted, had agreed to let the boys get together at their house. Harm, sitting in his favorite rocking chair, watched contentedly as the young men played.

"Is she here yet?" Mac asked as she handed her husband a glass of lemonade. 

Fully aware of who Mac was taking about, Harm answered dryly, "Well, I told her she'd better be here soon or else Trey'll wake up tomorrow with a huge crick in his neck." He waved toward their son, who kept turning his head to look over his shoulder. 

Fifteen minutes later, the long-awaited guest finally arrived. Trey grew restless as Jeremy and Grace walked in to the porch. 

"Aunt Sarah, Uncle Harm, how are you doing? Thanks for letting us use the house." Jeremy smiled as he firmly shook Harm's hand and gave Mac a quick hug.

"No problem at all! We love having you here." Mac smiled back at the young man.

Grace quickly greeted the two, and then an awkward silence descended on the porch. 

"I'll go and join John and Matt." Jeremy quickly jogged over to the two young men.

"I need to check on the chicken for lunch and get all of you some drinks." Mac turned and headed into the house, Harm close behind.

"I'll help you with those, honey."

"Yeah, thanks, Harm."

Now, the young couple were alone.

"Hey..."

"Hey..."

"Grace, listen...I...uh..." 

She watched, outwardly emotionless, as Trey struggled to find the right words. 

"Grace, I'm...I'm sorry for not telling you about the mission. I...I didn't want you to get upset...I..." 

Before Trey could finish, Grace's self-control snapped. "Excuse me?! You didn't want to upset me? Am I your best friend or not?!"

"Of course you are! What are you talking about?!"

"Shut up and just listen, Lieutenant!"

Stunned, his military training took over. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"You decided that you'd like to play hero, but you just 'forgot' to mention it to me because you were afraid that you might upset me?! How upset do you think I was when I got a call from Bethesda telling me you'd been injured!? You had no right to make that kind of decision for me!" Grace's tone still reflexes her anger.  "Can you imagine how afraid I was when Uncle Harm called me at my dorm? You, of all people, should know how vivid my imagination is!" Her voice trailed off as she recalled seeing that all-too-pale face at the hospital. 

Trey hung his head, then quietly pulled her into a brief hug. "I'm really okay. Honest. Don't worry about me." The soft tone and guilty expression melted Grace's previously furious mood. 

"Please don't do that again." 

"I promise I won't. Are we ok now?"

"Yeah, I guess." Grace smiled slightly, before her concern for him overcame her relief at getting all their issues out. "So, how are you doing now?"

"You mean other than stuck at home for the next two weeks?"

"Oh, quit complaining, Lieutenant! You're lucky I didn't decide to kick your six from here to China and back." She teased, and then the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. 

Harm and Mac, coming back to the porch, smiled at the young couple. They knew Trey'd had a soft spot for Grace since he was young, and it seemed that Grace returned the feeling. However, the two of them danced around the issue continually.

Meanwhile in the yard...

"You think they're ok now?" John wondered out-loud as he watched Grace's verbal explosion and then the touching embrace. 

"I think so. My sister never could stay mad at Trey for more than one day. I guess this time Trey really pushed all her buttons." 

"I'm positive my brother got his six kicked!" Matt grinned slightly, but quickly added, "However, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Hey, Matt, why isn't Albert here?" 

"I got liberty this weekend, he didn't."

"He still going for the medical line?" John asked, still slightly amused by the thought of a Rabb man not being an aviator.

"Yep! Planning on specializing in neurology, too!"

"Man, that is something. I hope he doesn't turn into a reclusive book-worm or something." Jeremy shook his head.

"Albert Rabb?!" Matt mock-gasped.

"Nah!" The three chorused, grinning as they remembered all the outlandish stunts Albert had pulled. There was no way that'd happen.

TBC…


	5. Exchange student

Disclaimer : as in ch. 1

1900 EST

16 May 2027

Webb Residence

Alexandria, VA

It had been almost a year since the incident involving Trey. The conversation the Rabb's porch almost a year ago seemed null and void. Trey always thought they will be ok and quickly forgot about the incident. He moved on like a true aviator but Grace could never forget it. The vision of Trey on the hospital bed haunted her in her sleep.  She quickly avoided him hoping the vision would subsided. Trey got the wrong message of her absent and he, too, used his carrier duty as an excuse to avoid her, while she used her studies as a way to avoid him. Since the incident nothing stayed the same, Trey friendship with Grace had become more strained than ever.

He'd actually tried to avoid the family event today, but with the _Kennedy _in port till next week, he had no real way to excuse himself. Today was the housewarming party for Clay's new home. He'd moved from a five-bedroom to a three-bedroom because, as all his children were grown up, he really didn't need all that space.

"Uncle Clay, do you know where Grace is? I haven't seen her around." Trey took a deep breath, having decided to try to get their friendship back to what it had once been. 

"Ah...I don't know. I think she's giving her friend the dime tour. Oh, there she is!" Clay gestured toward the far side of the room. 

Trey quickly made his way across the room. "Hey, Grace." 

"Oh, hi, Trey." Grace looked almost surprised that he'd willingly come to talk to her. An uncomfortable silence quickly grew, until a handsome young man walked up to them, handing Grace a drink. "Alex, let me introduce you to my friend, Harmon David Rabb III. Trey, this is Alexander Phillip Arthur Russell. He's one of the foreign exchange students at Duke."

"Call me Trey." 

"Alex." 

The two men exchanged a firm handshake.

"I heard from Grace that you're a Naval Aviator."

"That's right. I'm currently serving onboard the _USS Kennedy_. That's some name you've got."

"Alex's father is Earl Russell IX of England." Grace supplied.

(A/N: I made up the title. If there is one, it is pure coincidence. If there is no possibility of the title, just pretend that it is possible for English noble to have this title. I got the idea from Princess Diana's brother who is the current Earl Spencer.)

"Ah...that'd explain it."

"Trey, would you please excuse us? I want to introduce Alex to Jeremy. I just saw him coming in."

"By all means." Trey answered with a tight smile, feeling a twinge of jealousy as Alex escorted Grace across the room, his hand on her lower back.

TBC…


	6. NATO Ball

Disclaimer; as in ch. 1

1900 EST

15 October 2027

NATO Ball

Trey and Grace continued to grow apart from each other, especially after Alex came into their lives. The two friends were, unfortunately, equally stubborn about acknowledging their feelings towards each other, and in the end, that's what pushed them apart. 

For Harm, it felt like déjà vu. It was amazing how similar his problems with Brumby and Mac, over thirty years ago, were. Harm did his best to keep his son from repeating his mistakes, and even managed to get Trey to the NATO Ball so he'd see her, but his efforts seemed meaningless. 

It hadn't been hard to get the tickets to the ball, considering that Harm was the CNO (Chief of Naval Operations), and Trey had intended to ask Grace to be his date. Unfortunately, he was a day too late. Alex had already asked her, and she'd accepted. 

Trey was left with no choice but to go stag. The tall, handsome, and apparently single aviator in his dress-whites and gold-wings didn't go unnoticed by the young women who were eager to ask him for a dance, but Trey brushed their advances off, his eyes constantly staying fixed on a certain couple. Grace looked even more beautiful than normal, if that were possible, with her bright red dress accenting every curve. Trey sighed, feeling incredibly jealous of Alex at that moment.

Across the room, the Rabb parents watched, frustrated again, until a voice broke through their gloomy thoughts.

"Harm! Mac!"

"Admiral, Sir!" The two automatically came to attention.

"Oh, stuff it, you two! I'm retired, and you have more stars than I do, Harm. Call me A.J.!" Retired Admiral A.J. Chegwidden sternly rebuked his former subordinates, but his mouth quirked slightly as he tried not to smile.

"Yes, Sir...I mean A.J." Harm quickly corrected himself. 

"Where is Meredith, Sir...AJ?"

"She's with Harriet. Something about cooking...or maybe it was about a dress..." AJ shook his head, ruefully acknowledging that he just couldn't keep up with those women's conversations.

"I think I'll join them. Excuse me, AJ, Harm." Mac smiled, then made her way toward the two women, who were just being joined by Bobbie.

As soon as Mac was out of earshot, Chegwidden looked at Harm curiously, lifting his eyebrows. "So, what's with the gloomy face, Admiral Rabb?" 

Harm sighed, "Let's just say that my plan didn't work out the way I planned it."

AJ frowned, and Harm nodded towards where Trey watched moodily as Grace and Alex danced. Harm began to explain what was going on, but just then, they were interrupted.

"Uncle Harm, Uncle AJ."

Coming up behind them was AJ's namesake, AJ Roberts, followed closely by Clayton Senior, and Clayton Junior, a.k.a Jeremy. 

"Hello, boys."

"Uncle Harm, do you know where Trey is? I've been trying to find him all night." Jeremy looked frustrated at his lack of success.

"He's right over there." Harm pointed out the lone aviator, standing in the far corner, and the boys rushed off to their friend.

"Honestly, Harm! I used to think you and Sarah would always hold the distinction of having your heads farthest up your sixes, but I see you've lost that distinction." Clay Sr. shook his head in amazement.  

"Excuse me, did I miss something?" AJ frowned, obviously not quite sure what was going on. 

"Come on, AJ! You're old, but not -that- old. Surely you've noticed what's going on with your godson and my daughter?" Clay gestured towards the two.

"Ah, yes..." He suddenly realized what they were talking about. "But are you really surprised, though, considering who the parents are? Especially Trey's?" AJ grinned slyly. 

Webb was silent for a moment, then he grinned back. "Nah..."

Harm sent them both death glares, while they did their best to look innocent.

TBC…


	7. Love or Hate?

Disclaimer: as in ch.1

NATO BALL

15 October 2027

"That son of yours is getting more and more handsome, Mac, if that's even possible." Bobbie Turner grinned as she looked at the little group of young men in the far corner.

"Well, thank you." Mac smiled proudly and added, "He could easily be his father at that age."

"I'll definitely agree with that. So, what's with the solo appearance? Not that he'll stay that way much longer." Bobbie smiled slyly. 

Meredith nodded in complete agreement as she watched all the girls drifting towards that corner. "That boy is definitely something in those dress-whites of his."

"Harm had this crazy idea to play matchmaker for Trey and Grace." Mac sighed.

"You don't agree?"

"No, nothing like that. Grace is a nice girl and God knows how much Trey cares for her. Plus, we all like her. Of all the dates Harm could have set up, he chose the NATO Ball. Now, as I watch Trey, Grace, and Alex, all I can think of is how Harm, Mic, and I were just like that thirty years ago. It scares the hell out of me! I don't want them to have to go through the same things I did." Mac's face was worried and tense as she recalled all the unpleasantness she and Harm went through.

"They won't." Harriet tried to smile reassuringly, but she also could remember the whole Mic/Mac fiasco--and this was getting too close to that for comfort.

For rest of the night, Harm's plan continued to disintegrate. Trey and Grace only shared one dance, both feeling awkward at how Jeremy had set them up. Their conversation consisted of polite nothings, and, before long, the ball was over and the best friends still felt like strangers. 

-----

Two days later

Webb Residence

Alexandria, VA

"Jeremy! Hurry Up!" Trey yelled from the doorway. He'd offered to take his friend up in his father's old plane, 'Sarah'. Jeremy, who loved any sort of flying, agreed instantly, and they decided to go before they both returned to their duty stations the next day.

"I'm coming. Give me ten minutes!"

"I swear you are slower than my sisters!" 

"Watch it, buddy!" Jeremy retorted.

"You got less than ten minutes, Lieutenant!" Trey yelled back, then headed outside to wait at the driveway. 

At the same time, a car pulled to a stop at the house, the back door popping open to reveal Grace Webb and Alexander Russell.

"Oh...Hi, Trey, I didn't know you would be here today." Grace looked uncomfortable.

"I bet you didn't," Trey muttered quietly under his breath.

"Nice to meet you again, Trey." Alex shook his hand firmly.

"Likewise." The aviator forced himself to smile. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Grace. I need your help with the writing assignment. I hate essays!" Alex shook his head with a wry grin, and Grace nodded in understanding.

"Tomorrow, then. Pick me up?"

"I'd love to." Alex flashed her a smile.

"I bet you do." Trey mumbled, just loud enough for Grace to hear and Alex to miss.

"What the hell was that?" Grace demanded as soon as Alex left. 

"What was what?" 

"Don't act all innocent, Trey! I heard what you said. What is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me!"

"I just don't get you. Alex is a nice person, and he's my friend. You've resented him from the moment I introduced you two. What did he do to make you dislike him?"

"He got you." Trey sighed in a quiet voice.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" He replied defensively.

"Trey Rabb, what is your problem?"

"There is no problem!"

"Yes, there is! You hate my friend, and I want to know why!"

"I didn't say I hated him!"

"You didn't say it, but your actions sure did!"

"I see you are defending him, again."

"He's my friend! We are in the same assignment team. I defend my friends! I can't believe I have to explain this to you."

"You don't have to. Your personal life is none of my business."

"You're damn right, it isn't!" she snarled.

"Fine!" he retorted.

Grace took a deep breath. "Listen, Trey, I just want you to accept my friend and my choices."

"I won't stand in your way to becoming the wife of the next Earl Russell, if that's what you mean. He's got everything, Grace. He has looks, a great future, and lots of fortune. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Trey regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Grace's hurt expression didn't help his conscience; he never intended to fight with her like this. 

Grace tried to control her anger at his betrayal, but two tears managed to slip down her cheeks. "I hate you, Trey Rabb! I hate you!!" she screamed and ran inside, almost colliding with Jeremy.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Jeremy grinned at her, but she ignored him, heading for her room. "What did you do this time, Harmon Rabb III?! You may be my best friend, buddy, but I will not allow you to hurt my sister!" He quickly switched to over-protective-brother mode.

"I put my foot in my mouth," Trey answered shortly. "She came here with Alex, and we got into an argument. She said she hated me." Trey's voice was barely above a whisper.

Jeremy sagged slightly, feeling sorry for his friend. Trey's feeling for his sister were anything but a secret, but the two were just far too stubborn for their own good. "Oh, forget it! She could never hate you. Sure, she's angry, but it's not hate. Just wait till she calms down, then apologize. Now, let's go fly that Steerman." He awkwardly patted Trey on the shoulder, but Trey still felt awful.

The whole day, Jeremy was whooping and laughing onboard the plane, but Trey's mind was miles away, back with Grace.

"I hate you, Trey Rabb! I hate you, Trey Rabb!" He heard it again and again, heard the anger in her voice.

'She hates me. She really hates me. This time, there's no other chance for me. I'm sorry you feel that way about me, Grace. I was never good enough for you, anyway. I'll get out of your life; you can be sure of that, Grace.'

The next day, Trey was deployed to the Pacific, carefully avoiding Grace until he left. That day on the driveway of a certain house in Virginia became, perhaps, the last time Grace Webb would ever see Harmon Rabb, III. 

TBC…


	8. Christmas of 2027

Disclaimer: as in ch. 1

A/N: Hello, everybody! I'm back, finally! Sorry for taking so long for an update. The word "busy" hardly covered it, but here you go the part 8. Enjoy the story! Hope I can get more updates ASAP. So, cross your finger, folks. And Amy, thanks a lot for your help!

Part 8

0600 PST

23 December 2027

Aboard the _USS Kennedy_

Pacific Ocean

"Trey, the COD is ready for us!" yelled Lt. Fredrick 'Scabber' Wood, who was a good friend of his.

"I'm coming! I need to see the CAG first. Give me ten minutes," Trey called back as he hurried towards the ready room, entering it just in time to hear the CAG cursing at something.

"Lt. Rabb reporting as ordered, sir!" he announced, coming to attention.

"At ease, Trey. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, sir. Here's the pilot log you wanted, and...umm...my father sent you these." Trey said awkwardly as he handed Captain James 'Jim' Boone two neatly-wrapped Christmas gifts. 

It was no secret aboard the _USS Kennedy_ who Harmon 'Hawk' Rabb, III, was. At first, Trey'd run into a lot of resentment. Wherever he went, he was always known as the son of a Navy Admiral and Marine General, a military brat. To his credit, he quickly proved that he didn't get his wings because of his father's connections, but because he'd earned them. Once he was up in the air, he was at his best, and his squadron mates began to accept him for what he was.

But, right now, he was more concerned by the annoyance on his CAG's face. "Something wrong, sir?"

"Keeter's down with some kind of bug, and so is half of the squadron. I need someone to go recon over China. I guess I'll have to go myself." Captain Boone sighed. 

After a brief hesitation, Trey replied, "Let me go, sir."

The CAG eyed him suspiciously. "You?!"

"Why not?!" he bristled, ready to defend himself.

"Relax! Your COD is leaving in ten minutes, mister. That's why."

"I can still catch the evening COD. Let me go. I have a clean bill of health."

Boone stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. "All right, Rabb, you can go. I just hope your mother doesn't have my six for this! I know you promised her this morning that you'd be home early."

"I'll explain to the Admiral and General for you, CAG." Trey grinned.

"You've got twenty minutes to suit up, Lieutenant!" The CAG tried to sound stern, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips at the mention of his father's dear friends. 

"Aye, aye, sir!" Trey snapped to attention and quickly headed out. 

----

0930 PST

Ready room aboard the _USS Kennedy_

Pacific Ocean

Trey returned to the _Kennedy_ two hours later without incident.

"Trey, a cup of coffee?" Captain Boone offered.

"Thanks, CAG."

"Say, Trey, do you want an early trip home?" 

"What do you mean, sir? The COD won't get here until 1500 hours." Trey quirked an eyebrow.

"Andrews needs a bird. Interested?" The CAG began to smirk as he watched the meaning sink into Trey's mind.

"Aye, Aye, sir!" A wide flyboy grin spread across his handsome face. 

-----

1000 PST

_USS Kennedy_

Pacific Ocean

Five minutes into his flight across the Pacific Ocean, Trey reached to shut off his communication with the _Kennedy_ when all hell seemed to break loose.

"_Kennedy_, we are taking fire! Repeat, we are taking enemy fire! Request immediate support," a distressed voice called frantically.

Trey immediately responded. "_Kennedy_, this is Navy Jet 4-8-7-0 outbound to Andrews, requesting permission to change course towards Taiwan."

The operative onboard ship, a young petty officer, glanced at the CAG briefly. "Sir?" 

The CAG hesitated but nodded at last. "Clear him, Petty Officer."

"Navy Jet 4-8-7-0, this is _Kennedy_. Permission granted. Change your course towards Taiwan...and good luck, sir," the young petty officer quickly added.

"Roger that! Thanks."

"Hawk, you sure about this?" his RIO, Ensign Bryan 'Mouse' Price, called from the back seat.

"I'm sure. You with me on this, Mouse?"

"Lead the way, Hawk. I trust you, buddy!"

"Thanks, pal."

---------

Sky over the Straits of Taiwan

"Hawk, they're sending us a wingman from the _Truman_."

"Roger that, Mouse."

"Hawk! How about some help over here?" A voice crackled over his intercom.

"Squirrel? Is that you?" Trey was surprised to recognize the voice of his bunkmate, Lt. Darren Fox.

"The one and only. I need help, Trey. The Chinese are all over my six. I can't shake them!"

"Roger that. Engaging." Trey quickly maneuvered behind the dogfighting pilots. "Squirrel, break hard left, now!" he yelled as he fired his first missile. It was a direct hit.

"Good shot, Hawk," Squirrel yelled over the microphone.

Twenty minutes and four direct hits on the Chinese MIGs later, it was Trey's wingman that yelled. "Hawk, you've got MIGs all over your six. Pull up! Break hard right, now!" 

Trey tried, but it was too late. The last thing Trey remembered was Squirrel shouting his name. 

TBC….

AN: All right, guys, I need feedbacks here. A lot and lots of them would be nice. J


	9. Moving on

Disclaimer: As in part 1

A/N: Sorryyyy for taking forever to update the chapter! I am sort of running out idea of where to move with the story line. If any of you have any suggestion, please feel free to contact me.  Enjoy the story! Amy, thanks for your help. And thank you to everyone for the feedbacks. It means a lot for me~

PART 9

Christmas Day 2027

Rabb Residence

There was no Christmas spirit at the Rabb's after the yellow envelope arrived with Trey's news. Harm locked himself in the study room all day. His spirit broke the moment news got to him. He tried to be strong for Sarah but it was more than he could endure as a human. Nothing had ever prepared him for this moment. It took most of his adult life to search for his father. He was only a six year old boy when he had waited for his father on Christmas. But instead of his father, it was a Navy Chaplain who'd come to the door all those years ago. His father was never home. Harm had never expected to lose his son the same way he lost his father.

Sarah Rabb's mood was no better than Harm's. The couple had spent the last two days comforting each other but she understood Harm's need of his own space to digest the news. The phone calls she made to her other children almost broke her heart. ***Her daughters counted on her for support, especially her youngest twin, Jessica. She was closer to Trey than to her two other brothers. Jessica would need an anchor to get through this moment, and Sarah Rabb was determined to be that anchor. 

-----

November 2029

POW Camp

Hangzhou, China

"Lieutenant, I heard they would have the new warden arriving today," Trey's cellmate, a lieutenant j.g, Joe, told him.

"So, I have heard," Trey sighed. It had been two years since his plane was shot down over the Pacific. His captor hadn't been nice at all. His injured leg had been left untreated until it was too late, and he was now favoring his right leg. He might as well have said farewell to his flying career. He glanced at the young lieutenant out of the corner of his eyes. He was a scared kid when he came in barely two weeks ago, but to his credit, he never let the Chinese intimidate him. He held his head high as the Chinese played with his mind. Joe would make one hell of an officer, Trey thought.

"Joe, who…" Trey hadn't even finished his sentence when the door opened suddenly. A short mid-aged Chinese man came inside the cell with his bodyguards trailing behind. He eyed Joe briefly and focused on Trey. The old man smiled an 'I've-got-my-prey' smile.

"Well…well, isn't this the son of the famous Chief of Naval Operations of the United States, Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr.? You certainly look like your father. I am the new warden, Captain Chen. Your father and I had our time together long ago. I am here to make sure that his son gets special 'treatment'!" Captain Chen roared into laughter and walked out the door. His tone and laughter made Trey cringe. His father really was on the top of the Chinese's hate list. 

Trey's mind was so focused on Captain Chen that he didn't even notice Joe looking at him in a mix of surprise and disbelief.

"You are the son of Admiral Rabb, sir?"

Trey sighed but couldn't help a hint of pride in his tone. "Indeed, I am, lieutenant."

"WOW! I heard a lot about the admiral during flight school. He even guest lectured a seminar once." The young lieutenant continued to mumble, obviously an admirer of Harm, but Trey wasn't listening. His mind was too occupied with the captain's word, his parents, his home and Grace Webb.

(A/N: Following will be 7 years from 2029. I realized it was a big gap but the story line was basically covered in the previous story, "History Repeated itself". If you haven't read it, you might want to. 

-----

05 November 2034

Arlington National Cemetery

Arlington, VA

"Present Arms!" The honor guard yelled. The first seven shots of the twenty one-gun salute were fired toward the blue sky. Harmon Rabb, Jr, who stood rigid in his best uniform, only flinched a bit. Sergei Zhukov and Sturgis Turner stood close next to him, ready to catch him in case he collapsed. Harm had insisted on attending the funeral after his bypass surgery, much to his doctors displeasure. The retired admiral further stubbornly declined to use a wheelchair; instead he stood tall and proud in his uniform for his son's funeral.

The folded flag was presented to Mac, who in turn gave it to Grace Webb. 

"He would have liked you to have it." Mac's statement was simple, but to Grace, it meant everything.  

The sound of fighter jets grew louder. Harm let silent tears fall from his eyes as the four Tomcats dipped their wings in honor of one of their own. Soon, the sound of a lone bugle mournfully played taps, echoing over the hills of Arlington Cemetery. Then it was done.

When the casket was lowered into the ground, Harm sank to his knees with Sergei and Sturgis by his side, holding his arms. Mac's anguished cries, however, brought Harm quickly to his wife's side. He held her in his arms as they both wept for their lost son. Family and friends didn't know how to comfort the parents; instead they shed their own silent tears. 

------

11 February 2035
    
    Arlington National Cemetery
    
    Arlington, VA
    
    Grace walked slowly across the cemetery. It was her first time there since they buried Trey, barely five months before.
    
    Finally, she reached the headstone. Her companion understood her need for privacy and quickly retreated. 
    
    "I'll leave you alone with him."
    
    "Thanks, Alex." Grace shot him a smile of gratitude before turning her attention back to the headstone.
    
    "Hey, Squid. I miss you." She tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably.
    
    "I am marrying Alex tomorrow and will move to London after that. I'm sorry, Trey, but I just can't stay here any longer. Washington is filled with too many of our memories. It has our happy memories but also reminds me of our missed chance. Forgive me for doing so, Trey, but I have to leave. I will always love you, Harmon Rabb III." Grace brushed away her tears and traced the name on the headstone.
    
    "Goodbye, Trey." Grace walked away from the tomb and she never looked back. 
    
    That's it for today~ Don't forget to send me a word or two. Next chapter coming soon!


	10. New beginning

Disclaimer: As in part 1
    
    A/N: Honestly, it make me wonder if I should continue on this story, since I only received one review for the last chapter. Anyway, here it is. Just a short chapter, I might continue on with longer chapter if I received some responses. 
    
    Enjoy! J
    
    Part 10
    
    17 November 2034
    
    Portland Hospital for Women and Children
    
    London, United Kingdom 
    
    "Can we come in?" Clayton Webb poked his head inside the hospital room.
    
    "Daddy! Mommy! Come in." Grace Russell smiled excitedly. 
    
    "Hi, darling. How are you doing?" Susan Webb kissed her daughter on the forehead
    
    "Sore and tired." 
    
    "So, where are my grandson and Alex?" Clayton said as he looked around the room.
    
    Grace smiled at the mention of her newborn son. 
    
    "Alex will be here soon and the doctor is still checking on the baby."
    
    "Grace?"  came a questioning voice from the doorway.
    
    "Jeremy!! What are you doing here?!"
    
    "Geez," thanks, little sis."
    
    "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that. I thought you were in Naples," Grace said in surprise and hugged her brother, Clay Jr. aka Jeremy.
    
    "Where is my little nephew or is it niece?"
    
    "It's a nephew" Grace answered and as in cue the door opened to reveal the baby's father wheeling the bassinet.
    
    "Hello, Sir. Ma'am. Jeremy." Alex grinned proudly in greeting his in-laws.
    
    "Congratulations, Alex." Both Clay and Jeremy offered him a handshake, followed by a hug from Susan Webb. 
    
    All of them suddenly found themselves fussing around the tiny boy. It was Jeremy that suddenly realized they didn't even know the baby's name.
    
    "Grace, what is his name?"
    
    Grace was about to answer when Alex beat her to it.
    
    "Ryan Harmon Arthur Russell," Alex said firmly. 
    
    Four pairs of eyes suddenly focused on Alex.
    
    Alex smiled slightly at his wife's astonished expression. He cuddled the baby in his arm, offered him to her and sat down next to them.
    
    "Honey, I know we agreed on Ryan Louis, but I know how much Trey meant to you, and how much he still does. It's only fitting that our son not only bear his father's name but also his 'uncle's name."
    
    Grace couldn't control her tears and the warm feelings that spread inside her heart.
    
    "Thanks, Alex. That means a lot to me."
    
    "Anything that could make you happy, darling. Anything." Alex kissed her hair and drew both mother and son into his embrace.
    
    Clayton and Susan Webb watched the young couple, and their minds returned to a young man not of so long ago, and his lost chances. 
    
    TBC…
    
    Feedback time, guys! J


End file.
